愛憎 The other version
by everycloudhas
Summary: "I HATE YOU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" "YOU KNOW WHAT? INOUE ORHIME, I HATE YOU TOO!" Harsh words and their friends are worried. What is happening? (An expected? happier version.)
1. Hate

(愛憎)

"I HATE YOU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

The loud, angry words could be heard throughout the school.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? INOUE ORIHIME, I HATE YOU TOO!"

"Inoue Orihime!?"

"The Goddess!"

"The idol!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"The Punk!"

"The Delinquent!"

"How Dare He!"

Confused murmurings reverberated around the whole school.

For their friends, it was just plain shocking to hear those words coming or rather shouting from their mouths. Arisawa Tatsuki looked to both Ishida Uryuu and Sado Yasutora to throw a little light on the outburst from the gentle healer.

All she gotten back from them were faces as confused as hers.

The classroom door opened and all eyes turned to the princess coming in. Tatsuki was ready to comfort her, she suspected 'heartbroken' friend.

"Ohayõ everyone!" Inoue Orihime greeted her friends cheerfully.

"Hello Tatsuki-chan." She greeted her best friend when she did not get any response from anyone.

Inoue Orihime was being scrutinized from head to toes. No unnaturally bright eyes that have been washed by tears, no sniffling red nose and no sign of obvious distress.

"Orihime, is everything fine with you and Ichigo?" Tatsuki decided not to beat around the bush and asked outright about what she and the whole school had heard.

"Kurosaki-kun and I?" For a moment, Orihime was baffled as to what Tatsuki meant, but then she realized it was about the mutual declaration of hatred. She was just going to answer when the classroom door opened again.

Kurosaki Ichigo walked in with the usual scowl on his face. He did not bother to acknowledge anyone. Everybody was wondering how would the princess and the punk behave towards each other. They got their answer when they saw there was absolutely no contact with each other whatsoever.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked in concern when she saw her childhood friend and best friend deliberately avoiding each other.

Orihime was startled out of her reverie at the worried voice of Tatsuki.

"Oh... you want to know what happened between Kurosaki-kun and I?"

"I bet the whole school would like to know, Orihime." Tatsuki informed her.

"The whole school heard?" Orihime was a little surprised they have been that loud.

"Yes. It was rather at a high volume, Inoue-san." Ishida enlightened her solemnly.

Orihime covered her face in embarrassment. "How shameful. I knew it was loud but I did not know it was that loud." She muttered self-consciously through her hands.

Tatsuki patted her on the head and told her if she was uncomfortable about telling them what was happening between her and Ichigo now, she can do so whenever she felt like it.

Orihime removed her hands from her blushing face and shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I know you are only feeling anxious for me and I want to tell you this sooner than later."

She turned to look at Ichigo, who sensing her eyes on him, returned her determined gaze with one of his own.

"Not only do I hate Kurosaki-kun, but I really,_ really_ hate him." Orihime's voice was clear and steady.

Gasps of disbelief sufaced and everyone waited with bated breath as they looked forward to what the bad-tempered classmate of theirs would answer to the proclamation.

Ichigo fixed his hard, steely gaze on Orihime and questioned her with what she just said.

"So, not only do you hate me, but you really,_ really_ hate me. Am I correct in the assumption?"

"Yes Kurosaki-kun, I really, really, _really_ hate you." She added one more 'really' to emphasize the point.

More gasps. More murmurings. More questions.

But the two main characters ignored everything around them.

They were both staring at each other, neither one of them was going to be the first to break eye contact till the sensei made her appearance and thus making the two of them turning away from each other at the same instance.

"Wow Kurosaki, I know you make enemies easily but to make Inoue hates you, good-natured Inoue? Just what did you do to her?" That was the question on everybody's mind but only Ochi-sensei dared to vocalized it.

"Well, Inoue? Did Kurosaki touch you inappropriately?"

"WHAT!? Don't accuse me of something so despicable! I am not a pervert!" Ichigo managed to keep his voice reasonably respectable after the first shout to defend himself.

Ochi-sensei glared at him sternly. "Well, did he?" She asked Orihime again.

The poor girl's face was so bright red, Ochi-sensei expected her to pass out at any moment.

Orihime was so flustered that she just shook her head frantically to quell her teacher embarrassing show of concern.

"Right. In that case, back to your seat. And to the rest of you, this is between Kurosaki and Inoue, so it is really nobody's business but theirs. Understand." It was not a question but an order.

The class assented but for their friends... It was their business as well.

(愛憎)

"Orihime, are you ready?" Tatsuki asked her friend when it was time for lunch.

Before Orihime could answer her friend, Ichigo was at her table. "You go ahead, Tatsuki. I need to talk to Inoue."

"Go ahead. I can wait." Tatsuki sat down on the chair besides Orihime and patiently waited for Ichigo to start talking.

Ichigo frowned at her. "I meant alone. In private."

"Whatever you want to say to Orihime, you can say it to me as well."

"Arisawa-san is correct. Whatever is on your mind, you can just say it." Ishida could not stand the audacity of Ichigo anymore.

"Friggin' Hell! This is between Inoue and I. Why don't the two of you just butt the hell out!"

"With that infamous undisciplined rage of yours, who knows what you will do to Inoue-san?"

"For the love of god! Are you expecting me to hurt Inoue?"

"Yes. Especially now that she has made her feelings about you known to everyone."

"Ishida, that's a little too harsh. Why don't we just ask Orihime if she is comfortable being alone with Ichigo." Tatsuki stepped in to defend her childhood friend and to seek Orihime's opinion.

"That's right. Inoue, are you afraid of me?" Ichigo asked Orihime with not a trace of the temper that his other friends were at the receiving end of it.

The gentle healer shooked her head and replied softly she was not.

But Ishida was not letting the matter rest so easily. "With you questioning her so fiercely, of course she has to agree to what you said or risk incurring your wrath."

Ichigo glared in frustration at Ishida. "This is getting ridiculous. Let's go, Inoue."

"No. Inoue-san is not going anywhere with you." Ishida stood between Ichigo and Orihime preventing Orihime from leaving with Ichigo.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki wondered how Orihime must be feeling now.

"It's alright, Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun. Kurosaki-kun will never hurt me. This is between Kurosaki-kun and me. We need to settle this by ourselves." She gave the two of them a reassuring smile.

"But..."

"Give it a rest, Ishida," Tatsuki advised Ishida in a tiring, wary manner. "If Orihime has said that it is between the two of them, who are we to interfere. Besides," She grinned menacingly at Ichigo. "My good friend here knows better than to try anything funny with the princess, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo saw it best not to argue with the self-proclaimed 'dragon mother hen'. He just nodded, looked at Orihime and walked off.

Orihime gave her two worrying friends another smile of assurance, waved and ran to follow Ichigo.

"Tell me what's it was all about when you have finished talking with Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted to Orihime.

Orihime turned and nodded before continuing on with Ichigo.

(愛憎)

"Kurosaki-kun, where are we going?" The gentle healer asked for the umpteen time when it seemed like he was not slowing down any time soon. Ichigo appeared to be searching for something.

"Kurosaki-kun ~" Orihime was hungry and tired.

Suddenly he stopped and caught the princess who was just about to crash into him.

"This looks like a rather secluded area for us to have our little 'talk'."

Kurosaki Ichigo's gaze on Inoue Orihime who was still captured in his arms was fiery and passionate.

"So... you really, _really_ hate me."

(愛憎)

_愛 = Love_

_憎 = Hate_


	2. Love

（爱憎 ）

The polite princess glared intensely at the scowling orange-haired one who has shouted the mean words to her earlier.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun, I really, really, really hate you."

She told him with her honey brown eyes locked fiercely with his chocolate brown eyes.

But then...

Inoue Orihime giggled softly, wrapped her thin arms around his neck and gave him a light peck on the lips.

She smiled at him with love in her eyes after she has given him the surprise kiss.

It was what he deserved, after all.

Kurosaki Ichigo looked at the pretty girl who has turned his world upside down and has caused him to feel all types of emotions he did not know he could.

"So, I take it you don't really hate me at all, eh, my princess?" He smirked at the beautiful girl in his arms.

The gentle healer glanced fondly at her protector.

"Of course, I do not hate you." She started to say and began to unwind her hands from his neck.

She pushed at Ichigo, walking a few steps away from him, backwards with her impish face looking right at him, then she became all serious-liked and,

"No. I do not hate you. I really, really, really hate you, Kurosaki-..." She grinned wickedly, "san."

And she turned quickly and ran away from with her delightful giggling tickling his ears and warming his heart.

Ichigo shook his head and grinned smugly as he took off after her.

As if she can ever escape from him.

As if she want to escape from him.

In a flash, he has her trapped against the tree truck of one of the school's oldest tree.

Back against the tree, sparkling honey brown eyes gazed up loving at him.

Her soft curves pressed against his hard muscles.

"What am I going to do with you, Orihime?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Love me?" She suggested knowingly.

"How can I love someone who really, really, really hates me?" He deadpanned.

Orihime looked confusingly at Ichigo before thumping him llightly on his chest.

"I-Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Shh, Hime. Not so loud." He murmured against her glossy goldenly-red hair.

"You know Ishida, Tatsuki and who knows who else are all gunning for my blood for hating on the gentle, gorgeous goddess of our school."

The gentle, gorgeous goddess wrapped her almighty arms around him and whispered,

"Don't worry, Ichigo-kun. I will protect you." She assured him.

"And what would I have to do to be blessed with such divine protection?" He joked.

She stared up at him and stated seriously.

"What else, but worship me." She commanded.

Ichigo tilted her chin, stared into her bright brown eyes.

"Is it the same as loving you?"

And he kissed her.

His hungry lips devoured her delIcious desirable lips.

He knew he should not.

They were still in school, after all.

During lunch period, no less.

And kissing her always has him wanting so much more from her.

So much, much more.

She must have felt it, for being the sensible one, she was pushing at his chest as her lips sloppily disconnected from his wet lips.

"I-Ichigo-kun, w-we need to s-stop." She said breathlessly.

He leaned against her smooth forehead.

"Are you as wet as I am hard, Hime?" He asked her lustfully and his rough hand went teasingly up her thigh to where her throbbing desire was.

Orihime pressed her weakening legs together, closer.

She smacked away the wandering hand before he could find out just how much his kiss has her aching for him.

"Ichigo-kun. Not here. Not now." She told him in as stern as a voice as she could.

He grinned playfully at her.

"Whatever you say, my hime. You did have me shouting out those damn hateful words to you, didn't you? If anybody else knew of our relationship, they can truly and really say that I am 'whipped'."

Orihime blushed.

"That's because I only want to know how much you love me."

"So... Did I pass?"

"Of course."

And she gave him another quick peck on the lips.

She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

He continued to held her close to him.

"I-Ichigo-k-kun ~"

"Why? Can't I worship my love?"

Muffled happy giggles were heard as Orihime snuggled affectIonately against Ichigo.

He cuddled her closer to him and kissed her lightly, lovingly on the top of her head.

"Ichigo-kun, if you are truly, really 'whipped' as you claim to be, then why can't I tell anybody of our love?"

"It is very simple, Orihime. I only want you for myself. I do not want to listen to anybody dishing out what kind of crap advice regarding our relationship. So, could you just indulge me in however long we can keep our love a secret. Just know that I really, really love you." He confessed to her.

"You know I would, Ichi-kun."

"And?"

"And what, Ichigo-kun?"

"Don't you have anything to tell me?"

"Tell you what, Ichi-kun?"

"You know what, Hime. Do not make me kiss you until you realize what you need to tell me."

"Ichigo-kun is very naughty. Do you like kissing me so much?" Orihime peeked innocently from beneath long thick eyelashes.

The grip around her soft curvaceous body tightened.

His dark brown eyes bored into her.

"Don't tempt me, Hime." He warned her, huskily.

"You know what I want to hear from you. Now open your sweet mouth and say it. Or... "

"Or what?"

"Or I will shove my tongue into your willing, not speaking mouth." He promised threatening.

The gentle healer shivered.

"How forceful."

"You don't know the half of it, Hime. Now say it or I will take you here and now against the tree."

He almost wished she will not say it.

His darkened eyes followed her small pink tongue as she licked her lips before her fingers danced slowly up his chest to wrap her hands against his neck.

"Ichigo-kun, I really, really love you."

"You missed one 'really'." He grumbled pettily.

"I did?"

She smiled blissfully at him.

She pulled him closer to her.

Inoue Orihime whispered tenderly against his lips.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I really, really, really love you."

(あいぞう)


End file.
